I Wish I Were The Moon
by MsVeine
Summary: It was then, that she first laid eyes on her the maiden on the moon, who was gazing at something far off, wishing that something would change.


**I Wish I Were The Moon**

* * *

It was another beautiful night, decorated with a wonderful full moon shining above the lands, as she was making her way across the pier to her little rowboat. She stared off into the sky, watching as a seagull flew by, admiring it's ability to roam across the sky, wishing she could be just like it - free of those bounds that kept her from the sky.  
She sighed, watching it fly until it was out of view while she made her way into her little boat, placing her backpack near her seat and sitting beside it. She took the paddle, and made her way across the lake, not at least interested in reaching the waterside, no. She just wanted to get to the middle of the lake, where she could fully enjoy the sky and the beautiful moon, like she enjoyed the sweet smell of her surroundings and the gentle chirr of the crickets on the riverbench.

Once again she lost herself staring at the sky - more specifically at the bright moon - illuminating the middle of the lake, her boat and herself. Now one could see, who was making the effort to row this late at night at the lake, her shoulder-length, chestnut coloured hair, her pale skin which reflected the moonlight, those full, pink lips curved into a gentle smile which never faltered as she stared at the moon and her face - a beautiful, straight nose, inbetween those mesmerizing eyes. Those eyes which pulled you in, enchanted you and never let you go. Those eyes which shined a wonderful colour, so uncommon and strange. Those crimson eyes, illuminated by the moonlight - only slightly covered by her bangs.

She sighed and put the paddle in the boat, resting slightly against it while her gaze never left the moon. Well, exactly not the moon, but rather something on the moon - or someone. If one would look closely, one would see the outline of a person, seemingly living on the moon. To her, that was the only reason she made the effort to come out here every night - just to see the moon and it's inhabitant, who seemed to be content living alone up there, who seemed to even love the moon, so intently would the person gaze at it - even tough said resident was closer to it than everybody else.

The person on the moon never once gazed at her, to occupied with staring at the moon to notice anyone around, the head of said person slightly bend downwards to catch a glimpse of the reflection of the moon on the lake - not noticing the girl with crimson eyes beneath staring intently at her. Since the moon illuminated her, one could also make out her features - pale skin which seemed completely white due to the bright moon, a little, petite nose above pink, pouty lips which were neither smiling, nor frowning and once again - mesmerizing eyes, framed by beautiful, midnight coloured hair. But her eyes were not an uncommon colour - far from it! Those eyes were a simple colour, nothing as strange as those crimson orbs, but neither less enchanting nor less wonderful. Those emerald eyes, shining so intensely in the moonlight - only slightly covered by dark lashes as she gazed down upon the lake.

The crimson-eyed beauty was gazing at the stars, thinking how beautiful it would be to own the maiden's heart, who resides on the moon, and also thinking about, how long she yearned for said heart. She couldn't quite remember, it must have been some years ago when she first paddled out here, just looking for some peace, for she longed for a place where she could practice her instrument without interruptions. It had been beautiful, like tonight - the moon was at it's fullest and shining brightly. It was then, that she first laid eyes on her emerald-eyed beauty, while the beauty was gazing at something far off, for once it hadn't been the moon. She seemed to be enjoying the view of the dark sky, just slightly brightened by little stars, it was the only time she witnessed, that the maiden would look at something different than the moon or the lake beneath her.

The brunette was snapped out of her thoughts, when she caught a glimpse of another seagull, flying near the moon and catching the attention of not only herself, but also of the girl on the moon. Both were watching the bird fly higher into the sky, until it was out of sight, and when the beauties were about to return to enjoy their previous views, both layed eyes on a shooting star, speeding through the sky.

The girl with crimson eyes couldn't help but smile at the thought that she could wish for something, even if it would most likely not be fulfilled. She closed her eyes and let another smile graze her lips while cupping her left cheek with her left hand.

The bluenette on the other hand, frowned slightly before she could think of something, and upon knowing what to wish for, her lips gave way to a small smile and her eyes lit up. She too closed her eyes and let the smile linger on her lips, while she cupped her right cheek with her right hand.

As she opened her eyes, the emerald-eyed girl scowled upon realizing that she now sat in the little boat that almost every night was beneath the moon, staying there for some hours before going back to the shore. She didn't know how it would help her, or how this could be the result of her wish - that was, until she noticed a sweet, tender melody being played, seemingly coming from above her and so she looked up to the moon.

Her scowl slipped from her lips and was replaced with a genuine smile, as she gazed upon a crimson-eyed girl sitting on the moon with a harp, playing the wonderful melody while gazing into her emerald-eyes and returning her smile. Their gazes locked, and both recognized the emotion behind each others eyes - love.

And then the brunette on the moon whispered one sentence, that both would always remember.

"I Am Your Moon."

* * *

A/N: So. First try - a oneshot, inspired by a little game named 'I Wish I Were The Moon'.  
I just had to do this, I thought it could be kind of cute, if done the right way.. which, I guess, I messed up.  
Oh well, whatever. I hope you enjoyed this little piece.


End file.
